Rebirth
by Aerian Lalwende
Summary: "Je descendis en bas, et y restais coincé. Les gens autour de moi semblaient se moquer de moi et mes cicatrices. Et cette fichue lame qui m'appelait. J'ai pleuré, seul. Puis, ces mains d'ange venu d'en haut  vinrent me chercher. N" T pour l'ijime, Arashi.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Voilà un OS très glauque que j'ai eu envie d'écrire en début d'année ... Le thème important de cet os est l'Ijime et la dépression. C'est légèrement (voir carrément) caricaturé le truc, alors désolé de la fiable longueur de l'os (ça aurait pris des plombes sinon). Certains moment peuvent être choquant, mais j'ai fais au mieux pour retranscrire ses sentiments. Ceci est la première partie, je posterai la suivante la semaine prochaine. J'espère que vous aimerez (^o^)/ m(_ _)m

* * *

><p>"T'es vraiment con". C'est ce jour là que ça a commencé. J'avais raté les exams du lycée où je voulais aller et je suis parti voir ma copine pour me changer les idées. Apparemment, son autre petit-ami a eu la même idée juste avant moi. C'est la seule explication qu'elle a daigné me donner. "T'es vraiment con".<p>

C'est ce jour là que j'ai pris le rasoir pour la première fois.

Les jours suivant au collège, tout le monde fut vite au courant que je m'étais fais cocu et évidemment personne ne se priva de me le rappeler. Surtout l'autre qui se faisait une joie de l'emballer sous mon nez. J'ai reçu plusieurs insultes, quelques brimades, rien d'inhabituel en fin de compte. C'était juste ... Devenu trop, avec le temps.

Le soir, j'avais pris l'habitude de rouvrir mes plaies et je savourai cette douleur qui me faisait oublier l'autre, plus profonde, plus douloureuse.

Mars. Fin du collège, cérémonie, vacances. Ma cousine m'avait inscrit, au début du collège, dans cette agence pour que je me fasse des amis -et qu'elle puisse se vanter avoir un cousin célèbre. J'y ai travaillé tous les jours en essayant d'oublier le bandage sur mon avant bras nu et les gens curieux qui le scrutaient. Ça a déjà commencé a se savoir a ce moment.

Avril. Rentrée au lycée. Comme j'avais aussi foiré mon 2eme choix, je me suis retrouvé dans mon 3eme choix de lycée. Avec les autres. Pas de gros changement donc, a part mes notes qui ont fait la chute du Niagara.

On m'a fait auditionné pour un drama. Je ne voulais pas au début. Mais quand j'ai rencontré le réalisateur, ça été comme un coup au coeur. Confiant, agréable et drôle ... "Fais comme tu veux" qu'il m'a dit. Je me sentais léger.

Je me suis rendu compte que le monde du cinéma m'intéressait, mais de l'autre coté de ma caméra. Je voulais scénariser des films, créer des effets spéciaux ou juste tenir la caméra. Je me suis dis qu'une fois mon bac, je quitterait le Japon et j'irai travailler aux States. Mes notes remontèrent, de même que pour mon moral et mon endurance aux traitements des autres. J'ai caché la lame loin de mes yeux. Je ne voulais plus de ce monde triste. Je voulais changer, grandir. J'y croyais vraiment. Puis c'est arrivé.

En Juin, j'ai appris que j'étais pris dans un groupe en major. Ça m'est tombé dessus comme ça. Pourquoi moi ? Je n'avais rien de spécial. Je ne bossais pas et il m'arrivait de sécher les cours. Je ne voulais pas. Je voulais partir, réaliser mon rêve ... J'ai fais la bêtise d'en parler à maman. "Fais comme tu veux" qu'elle m'a dis. Maman était très fatiguée, a moitié malade, elle n'avait plus qui son fils. Et moi qui lui dit que je veux partir loin d'ici, loin d'elle ... Quel crétin. Groupe ou pas, je n'aurai jamais pu partir.  
>J'ai ressorti la lame.<p>

Je n'ai rien foutu des vacances. On avait la chanson de notre début a enregistrer ainsi que le PV. Quelle grosse blague, cette chanson. Tellement joyeuse, tellement positive ... Elle me donnait envie de vomir. Alors pendant que les autres se faisaient chier a bosser, moi je passais mon temps sur ma GBC. Ça les emmerdaient. Tant mieux. Au moins ils comprenaient que je ne voulait pas de ce groupe.

Dans le groupe, il y en avais deux que je connaissais bien. On avait fais parti d'un groupe de junior ensemble, avec un autre gars bien sympa. On s'éclatait tous les jours, c'était drôle, ça déconnait bien et derrière le boulot était plus ou moins fait. Ils savaient déjà que les groupes c'était pas mon truc, mais avaient fait avec.

Mais maintenant ils me paraissaient distants. Peut-être était-ce juste parce que je ne faisais plus aucun effort de mon coté aussi. Mais entre le pot de colle qui imaginait tout et n'importe quoi pour me faire rire et l'autre qui hésitait pas a dire entre 4 yeux ce qui le faisait chier chez moi, je me sentais un peu seul maintenant.

Je connaissais les deux autres de loin. L'un particulièrement studieux et gentil, l'autre toujours dans la lune et calme. Je ne voyais vraiment pas ou était ma place avec ces quatre énergumènes. Entre ces êtres brillant et attirants, ces vraies futurs idols, qui avait besoin d'un pauvre gosse râleurs grincheux et victime d'ijime par dessus le marché ? Ça ne marcherai jamais.

Septembre. Les cours avaient recommencé depuis un mois et j'attendais avec appréhension le 15. Le groupe allait être présenté officiellement. Nan mais n'importe quoi. Aussitôt qu'on apprendra que je suis devenu connu, les brimades augmenteront, Ça se fera savoir et l'image du groupe en prendra un coup. Et autant moi j'en aurai rien a foutre, autant je ne voulais pas que les autres soient blessés dans leur carrière. Fallait sérieusement que ça s'arrête avant que l'on sache.

J'ai pris mon courage a deux mains et je suis allé voir la bande qui m'emmerdait principalement. Celle avec mon ex et son nouveau copain. Je me suis avancé vers eux avec la démarche la plus calme le possible, le regard droit devant moi et les poings serrés. J'étais sur le point de me pisser dessus et de partir en courant.

Et c'est ce que j'ai fais. J'avais a peine dis un mots qu'ils se sont mis a me courser. J'ai cru voir une lame de couteau. J'avais réussi a m'enfermer dans les toilettes mais ils sont passés au dessus de la porte. J'étais là, coincé devant eux. Ils étaient là, un mini couteau a la main et un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Ça a duré longtemps. Ils ne m'ont pas épargné. Ils m'ont arraché les cheveux, déchirés mes vêtements, enfoncé la tête dans la cuvette des wc. Ils m'ont insulté tout du long. Ils m'ont dit que je l'avais cherché, que j'étais leur petit chien, que je devais aboyer et les appeler maître. Je l'ai fais. J'étais terrifié. Mais ça les a juste fait rire, et ils ont continué. Avec le couteau, ils ont écris et dessiné sur toutes les parties invisibles de mon corps. Ils m'ont brûlé les doigts avec leurs briquets. Ils m'ont pissé à la gueule. Puis ils sont parti. Et je suis resté là, a moitié inconscient, a essayer de ne pas pleurer trop fort.

J'ai ouvert les yeux quand j'ai senti qu'on me secouait. Le concierge me fixait affolé et me claquait les joues pour me réveiller. Il m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, qu'il avait appelé les urgences et que je ne devais surtout pas m'inquiéter. J'ai vu, de mon statut mi-comatique, l'état dans lequel j'étais et ses conséquences. J'allais faire foirer le groupe. J'allais me faire virer de la Johnny's peut-être du lycée. J'allais me faire plus remarquer encore. Et plus que tout, j'allais inquiéter maman.

J'ai hurlé, je me suis débattu. Je voulais partir, m'enfuir loin. Pendant que le concierge m'empêchait de bouger, j'ai aperçu dans sa sacoche un éclat métallique et j'ai plongé ma main dedans. Un des coutelas des autres. Les souvenirs ont afflué et j'ai vomi sur l'homme qui s'écarta en grimaçant. J'ai saisi ma chance. Il fallait que ça cesse. Pour toujours. J'ai enfoncé le morceau d'inox le plus loin possible dans mon poignet.


	2. Chapter 2

Mon esprit était encore brumeux quand j'ai ouvert les yeux. La salle était blanche, froide, impersonnelle. Les machines a coté de moi faisaient un bruit assourdissant- je compris après que c'était seulement un effet des médicaments dont on m'avait bourré.

Un médecin était a mes cotés. J'avais eu de la chance, l'ambulance était venue très rapidement et le concierge avait stoppé l'hémorragie en faisant un beau garrot sur mon poignet.

J'avais deux mois à rester allongé ici, des médicaments à prendre, et un psychologue à consulter chaque jour. Les visites seraient rares mais je rentrerai "rapidement" chez moi.

Je frissonnai. Rentrer, revoir ma mère et ses yeux fatigués, inquiets, déçus d'une mère à bout ? Remarquer une nouvelle fois l'absence de mon père depuis ces années et celle nouvelle de ma sœur ? Repartir au lycée, avec ces inconnus qui parleraient dans mon dos, qui raieraient de moi, qui me plaindrait ? Ces idiots qui prétendraient n'avoir rien vu et défendre ma cause ... Un haut-le-cœur me secoua et je le réfrénai avec empressement.

J'avais encore fait une connerie. Encore. Tout le monde allait parler de moi, hypocritement ou exagérément, moi qui ne méritait rien d'autre qu'un regard inintéressé ? J'avais peur. Je ne voulais pas. Je resterais ici toute ma vie si cela pouvait m'éviter de croiser les yeux de quelqu'un.

Dès ma première visite, j'eue la surprise de voir ma sœur. Accompagnée de maman. Celle-ci ne s'arrêtait pas de pleurer, de s'excuser de n'avoir pas pu être là pour moi. Ma sœur tentait de la consoler, ou alors moi, ou juste elle-même peut-être. J'avais l'impression que ses regards disaient "Cesse de causer des problèmes s'il te plaît".

Elles ne revinrent pas pendant plusieurs jours. J'avais chaque jour ma rencontre avec les médecins et le psychologue. Je passais deux heures à m'obliger à me taire. Ne pas inquiéter les autres. Ne plus embêter les gens. Faire comme si tout était normal. En leur mettant des bâtons dans les roues j'étais sur de pouvoir rester plus longtemps.

Quand maman et ma sœur sont revenues, elles étaient plus calmes. Moi aussi. Maman me demandait de parler, d'expliquer pourquoi, comment. Je me taisais. Elles restaient dans ma chambre quelques minutes, silencieuses, puis partaient. Elles n'arrivaient pas à rester naturelles. Comment l'être, avec un idiot qui a voulu se suicider ? Avec un faible qui s'est fait battre ? Avec un fils et un frère incapable de parler ?

Le psychologue avait changé de méthode. J'avais des feuilles pour me défouler dessus. J'étais sensé écrire ou dessiner dessus. Je les noircirais. Je prenais le crayon et m'appliquait à faire disparaître toute trace de blanc sur le bout de papier. Puis je les déchirais en confettis que je laissais s'éparpiller sur le bureau comme de la neige. Noire, la neige. Parce que le blanc serait trop beau, trop joyeux. Lui notait des tas de choses dans son carnet. J'imagine que j'étais bon pour une pension chez les fous ...

Puis un jour ce n'est pas de ma famille que je reçus de la visite. "Des amis" qu'ont dit les médecins. Les autres qui revenaient s'amuser, vérifier que je ne parle pas, s'assurer que je ne le fasse jamais. Un rapide souvenir d'un coutelas se glissant sans ménagement sous mon sous-vêtement me fit paniquer et je me glissais difficilement sous mon lit pour me cacher.

Qu'ils s'en aillent. Qu'ils parlent. Mon dieu faites qu'ils disparaissent a jamais de ma vie ... Je senti une main agripper ma cheville et je criai.

C'étaient pas les autres. C'étaient ceux du groupe.

Ils m'étaient carrément sortis de la tête ceux-là. Mes remords resurgirent et je sortis docilement de ma cachette pour m'asseoir sur mon lit, devant eux. Ne pas lever les yeux. Rester immobile. Aucun d'eux n'adressa un mot. Les minutes passèrent. L'ennuie venant faire place à l'anxiété, je reculai pour prendre place sous mes draps. Sans lever les yeux vers eux.

Ils revinrent plusieurs fois. Mais personne ne disais un mot. Entre eux et maman j'étais rempli de remords. Et je continuais de penser que sans moi ils auraient évité bien des problèmes.

Un mois, deux mois passèrent. Malgré mes réticences ils me laissèrent sortir et "reprendre ma vie normale". Je détestais cet hôpital et ces gens, mais c'était toujours mieux que la terreur que m'inspirais le lycée. Alors, même si la honte m'envahissait quand je pensais au poids que j'étais pour tout le monde, je restais à la maison, dans ma chambre. Ma mère m'amenait à manger le soir, et quand elle n'était pas la de la journée, je me servais dans le réfrigérateur.

Ils repassèrent plusieurs fois par semaine, tous les jours au début, puis de moins en moins, pour ne venir que le Dimanche, quand leur emploi du temps de nouvelle _Idol_ leur permettait.

L'un d'eux me passait les cours de son lycée pour que je ne sois pas en retard. Il me les laissait sur le bureau quand ils repartaient. Je le lisais, les apprenais, les recopiais et il les remplaçait la semaine d'après. Je passais mes journées à faire ca. Et à les voir a la tv.

Quand je regardais la tv, je les voyais tous les quatre, joyeux, souriant, amusant ... Un pincement me prenait. J'aurai pu être avec eux. J'aurai pu oui. Mais j'avais la certitude qu'avec moi le groupe aurait fondu comme neige au soleil. De même, s'ils venaient ici, je savais bien que c'était uniquement par courtoisie, par calcul ou que sais-je encore ! Ils se fichaient pas mal de moi. Même si ceux qui étaient mes amis. Je n'étais qu'un boulet de toute façon.

J'ai aussi essayé de reparlé. Devant le miroir, dans la salle de bain, seul dans ma chambre, j'essayais de sortit quelques mots hésitant de ma gorge sèche. Je n'arrivais pas encore à adresser la parole à ma famille mais elles m'entendaient parler au vide. Elles se sont dites fières de moi. J'avais du mal à y croire.

Puis j'ai reçu cette lettre. Cette foutue lettre du directeur, qui annonçait que ma trop longue absence injustifié l'obligeait à me rappeler a l'ordre. Si je ne reprenais pas les cours avant la fin de la semaine, j'étais viré. Mes examens risquaient gros, ma mère aussi. Mais la peur m'envahissais des que je pensais a ce délai.

Je ne voulais pas y retourner. Jamais. Rien que d'y repenser, je sentais à nouveau leurs mains sur moi. Mais ma sœur -restée a la maison depuis mon séjour a l'hôpital- a mit en courant les autres, qui se sont empressé de voir ici une occasion de me faire sortir. Ils ont promis de garder un œil sur moi. Abrutis ! Menteurs ! Idiots ! Ils n'étaient même pas dans mon lycée ...

Mais ils s'y mirent tous, maman, grande sœur, eux cinq, même la petite vieille du voisinage qu'on croisait tous les jours sur le palier de l'escalier. Et le samedi j'étais dans le bus en direction du lycée. Evidemment, personne n'était là avec moi. J'ai passé le temps en jouant aux jeux vidéo - mon mini ermitage m'ayant permis de m'améliorer grandement sur certains jeux.

Arrivé devant le lycée, seul, devant la foule d'étudiant, je fus pris de l'envie de me terrer dans le premier foutu buisson à disposition. Personne ne me regardait, personne ne faisait attention à moi. Pourtant je sentais des milliers de regards planté dans mon dos, des centaines de mains sur mon corps, des couteaux brillant devant mes yeux pas dizaines. Je pensais à la lame de rasoir caché dans mon sac. Si j'avais à m'en servir, cette fois ça ne sera pas sur moi.

J'ai attendu que tout le monde soit parti en classe pour entrer à mon tout. Simple précaution pour ne pas me faire remarquer. J'ai eu du mal à arriver jusqu'à ma classe mais j'ai réussi à rentrer. Les élèves ne m'ont pas remarqué tout de suite, puis se sont tue et m'ont laissé marcher jusqu'à ma place. La même depuis le début de l'année, celle au fond, près de la fenêtre.

Pourtant quand j'arrivai devant quelque chose clochait. Il n'y avait rien. Pas de graffitis obscènes, pas d'insultes au marqueur ou gravé au canif, rien. On avait changé ma table ? Je lançai un regard timide et surpris aux autres élèves. Tout le monde m'avait déjà oublié et reparlait de tout et de rien.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, la journée passa plutôt vite. Restant sans arrêt dans la classe, je ne vis personne, et personne ne m'approcha, à part les profs pour me reprocher mon absence. Le plus dur fût la fin du dernier cours. J'allais devoir sortir dans les couloirs, peut-être les croiser. Tremblant, je pris mon sac et mes affaires, et parti en direction des casiers. Certains élèves parlaient, riaient, criaient, sans prendre attention à moi. Je marchais rasé au mur, la tête tournée vers le sol. Je les sentais passer à mes côtés. J'avais à nouveau envie de me cacher. Comme je les haïssais, ces idiots qui m'avaient rendu si faible !

Tout d'un coup, je me figeai. Au bout du couloir, juste devant l'entrée. J'entendais leur rire. Même si je mourrais d'envie de sortir, les frapper jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive – comme ils l'avaient fait pour moi après tout – mes membres restaient immobile, dur comme de la pierre. Mon cœur palpitait jusque dans mes oreilles. _Poum poum. Poum poum. Poum poum._ Quelque chose remontait du fond de mes entrailles et mes cicatrices me brulaient. J'étais mort de trouille.

Quelqu'un me prit brusquement par les épaules et me poussa sans ménagement vers la sortie. Non, non ! Je ne voulais pas ! Je me débâtai dans les bras de mon agresseur qui se trouvait être ... Un membre du groupe. Cette constatation suffit à me laisser faire alors qu'il me poussait dehors. Nous passâmes la porte. Le silence se fut brusquement et je fermai les yeux du plus fort que je pouvais. Je les sentais, leurs regards sur moi, leurs sourires vicieux placé sur leur tête de délinquant ... Je gémi malgré moi en me terrant plus contre ma seule aide. Un rire fusa. Suivit de plusieurs autres. Les mains dans mon dos m'enlacèrent un peu plus et me firent accélérer jusqu'a la voiture.

Il m'aida à m'installer sur la banquette arriere et s'assit à mes cotes. J'etendis l'autre portiere s'ouvrir et il me sembla que quelqu'un sorti. La voiture démarra et je me serrai contre l'autre, qui me répétait des "désolé" en me caressant doucement les cheveux. Je me mis à pleurer. Et je crois que je m'endormi.

Je me suis réveillé dans ma chambre. Je n'étais pas seul. Les deux du groupe – ceux que je connaissais à peine – ils étaient ici. Ils ne semblaient pas s'intéresser à moi, le plus vieux regardait la TV alors que l'autre lisait un magasine. Quand ils me remarquèrent enfin, ils me firent un grand sourire et s'installèrent sur le lit avec moi.

Pendant des heures ils monologuèrent ensemble, sans me laisser en placer une seule, même celui qui ne parlait presque jamais. Ils me racontèrent leur rencontre avec les ainés, leurs premières interviews, le stress qu'ils enduraient en permanence, la joie qu'ils ressentaient pendant et après chaque live. Plus ils parlaient, plus je m'enfonçais dans l'idée absurde que j'aurai aimé connaître ça avec eux. Puis ils me le proposèrent.

Comme ça, soudainement. "Quand tu te sentiras mieux, ça te dirai ?". Bien sûr que oui. Mais est ce que je serai capable de me sentir mieux un jour ... Pourtant j'hochai la tête timidement, puis avec frénésie. Je sentais le rouge me brûler les yeux et les larmes aux coins de mes yeux. Depuis quand je n'avais pas été aussi excité par quelque chose ? Depuis quand n'avais-je pas eu autant hâte de retrouver des gens ? Ils m'avaient fait chier pendant plus d'un mois, mais je me sentais dépendant d'eux presque autant que je l'étais de mes jeux vidéo. Et bien plus que cette foutue lame dont je n'aurai plus besoin désormais.

On frappa à la porte, et les deux autres apparurent, couverts d'hématomes, et de plaies peu profondes, ma sœur dans leur dos avec un air paniqué sur le visage et la boite à pharmacie dans les mains. Un rire m'échappa devant leur air fier et un peu benêt, qui contamina vite les autres. Ils s'assirent au sol et nous nous attelâmes à la tache de les couvrir de pansements multicolores.

Ils l'avaient fait. Ils étaient parti voir ces enfoirés et les avaient cognés aussi fort que j'en avais crevé d'envie, sans que je leur dise rien. Ils étaient partis se fourrer dans des problèmes pas possibles qui nuiraient surement au groupe. Pour moi. Mon rire fondit lentement alors que les larmes se remirent à couler contre mes joues. Ils ont pouffé en me voyant et m'on serré dans leurs bras. Je voulais être avec eux. Vraiment. Pour toujours.

-Merci ...

J'irai mieux, bientôt.  
>Ninomiya Kazunari."<p>

-NINO ! Tu fous quoi merde on t'attend !  
>-Ouai attends j'arrive, je finis mon jeu ... HEY ! Rends-moi ma psp Matsujun, c'est un ordre !<br>-Tu monde sur scène et on en reparlera peut-être.  
>-Mais mon jeu ...<br>-Nino ...  
>-Hurmf. J'me vengerai.<p>

Jun se foutu ouvertement de moi et entra dans les loges en me trainant à sa suite. Une touche de maquillage, une mèche à replacer et nous étions à nouveau prêt à monter sur scène comme nous le faisons quotidiennement depuis 12 ans. Et on pourra dire ce qu'on veut, je ne regrette absolument pas mes envie de réalisateur aux States. Je suis bien mieux ici, avec eux.


End file.
